


Scar Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, LMAO, M/M, More like a FWB thing going on, Rick Being an Asshole, established relationship???, fluff?, kind of, morty being a cutie, nsfw mention, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole sex thing, it was leading to something much more complex and, he could already tell just by looking at the kid that he fucked up.</p>
<p>Morty is fascinated with Rick's scars, Rick is being a dick, bunch of good stuff. Unbeta'd :0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Stories

It felt too… Sentimental.  
Rick layed in bed with unease, his mind connecting dots at a rapid pace. He knew he was in too deep; it’s not like he could back out and forget that it ever happened. He didn’t want to, as a matter of fact.

This whole sex thing, it was leading to something much more complex and, he could already tell just by looking at the kid that he fucked up.

Morty would be watching him with such admiration, and he did all he could to be as close to   
Rick as possible. The older man started to notice Morty’s common patterns: hand-holding attempts, cheek kisses, almost-slips of the three words that drive him fucking up the wall; All of which he tries to evade but, in the end, receives them anyways. And he hates himself for it.

For not just getting up and leaving. After all, that’s how shitty he was. 

Commitment isn’t exactly his thing.

His ears perk as he hears the soft yawn of the teen next to him. He turns his head, and watches Morty open his eyes slowly, bringing his small knuckles to grind at them tiredly. He sits up.

“M-m-morning Rick”, he mumbles tiredly, smoothing out the blanket that covered his knees.

“‘S not morning yet, idiot. W-w-what the fuck you doin’ up so early?”

Morty looks down at him and tilts his head, almost like a confused dog.  
“Well, I could ask you the, the same thing”

Rick sighed and flopped over onto his stomach, crossing his arms under his chin and huffing sharply.

“Don’t, don’t do the whole ‘turning it around’ bit with me, Morty. Wh-why the fuck are you awake? You gonna finally go back to your room?”

“No… I just uhm… I just keep thinking about last night and, I guess it’s got me, uh… awake? I-I mean, it was really great this time and-”

“ ‘This time’? Like the other times I-I’m not rockin’ your world?”, he says, pinching his brow as he scrutinizes him, “And if you-you’re thinking of asking for another go at it at the crack ass of dawn, n-no chance in hell, babe”

Morty shakes his head, frowning.

“I mean, y’know, all the-the other times are amazing too, Rick. I just really, really liked how… gentle you were last night”

Rick sees the light blush flower on the teens cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck, stuttering like crazy. A part of him wanted to shrink and die; this thing was getting too out of hand.

Before he knows it, shit will happen, and Morty will start being the stricken lover who, as usual, ends up fucked over in the end. He swallows a huge lump in his dry throat.

“Maybe I oughta, f-fuck you into the ground next time, eh?”, he says, rolling his eyes as he looks forward, wanting the moment to end. It’s too much, he can’t look at him without that dreaded guilt filling him up.

Morty doesn’t respond, but what he does do, is he lightly lifts the blanket and touches his fingertips to Rick’s back.

The old man shivers.

His hand collapses, palm to skin, as he glides up the trail of his spine, stopping at his shoulder blades. His hand lifts up, and his fingers lightly trace his skin.

“Y-y-you have a lot of scars, Rick”, he finally says, his voice soft.

Rick’s mouth purses, and he can’t seem to respond to it. He does, however, feel his skin twitch and tense at the feather-like contact he’s being given, and a sort of embarrassment comes along with such response.  
He huffs again.

Morty must notice his tension, because he starts rubbing slow, smooth circles against his back, traveling down his spine tenderly to make him feel comfortable.

He wouldn’t be telling the truth if he had said it didn’t feel really nice. He hasn’t gotten a back rub in years; he might as well enjoy it before he bolts.

“What is this one from?”, he asks, ceasing his rubbing to trail a finger down a darker trail of skin. Rick furrows his brow, thinking about what might’ve happened.

He hums as he remembers, closing his eyes.

“Drug deal gone wrong. A-a buddy of mine got us into some deep shit- I mean, we’re talking the deepest of shit, knee deep. And they did a number on us when we were caught- those, those bastards”  
He frowned, but can’t help but feel a fondness of the memory, reminded of how they had gotten out and later came back to give them hell. Morty went to another one.

When he touched the scar, Rick could feel the sensitivity of it, and knew it was a fairly new one. His grandsons wonder amused him as he quickly asked, “This one?”

“G-got clipped by-by intergalactic police. I was super fuckin’ out if it, Morty, the memory on that one is pretty hazy. I probably did some-something awesome and ended up in trouble”

Morty lets out a giggle, and Ricks heart tightens at the sound. Though, his previous nerves melted, and he felt content at the hands of the teen.   
It was… Nice.

Morty kept poking at different cuts and dents on his back, asking over and over for the story behind them, and almost too willingly, Rick recalled the memories that came with them. It felt warm. And too sentimental.

When he pointed at a big gash along his shoulder, Rick laughed.

“Freaky sex. I-I-I don’t think, think I should be telling you about that. I’ve done some, n-nasty business, Morty”

Morty blinks down at him, and Rick could see a flash of something across his face before the young man rolls his eyes. It was jealousy, and again, that dread sunk in again.

“A-Aw jeez, Rick. That’s gross”, he wrinkles his nose but offers a smile, a little more forced unlike the others he had beamed through the other stories.

Rick couldn’t fucking take that. He rolled over onto his back, and grunted, sitting up with the pop of his back.  
He looked Morty square in the eye.

“L-L-look, Morty. This has been, really, really fucking great. But… If you’re, getting the wrong idea, I think we gotta put a-put a stop to it”, he says as serious as he can, touching the back of his neck for self reassurance.

Morty gave a dumbfounded look, clutching lightly at the covers that bunched around them.

“I-I… Wrong idea? Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?”, he says, a defensive tone taking his voice as he studies Ricks face.

The older man sighs deeply, looking away to study the stucco on the wall, glancing at the clutter around his desk, the bottles on the floor; anything to avoid looking at him.

“If you’re going to be all, emotional about this whole thing, Morty, w-w-we need to quit humpin like fuckin’ rabbits and- and go back to normal-”

“Normal? Th-th-there’s no part of us that’s ‘normal’, Rick! I-I don’t…”, his eyes well, but he refuses to be weak. “I don’t want it to end, Rick. I-I-I enjoy spending, spending more time with you and-and-and there’s nothing attached, I promise! I…”, he trails, confusing himself as he openly searches for a standing argument.

But Rick frowns, looking him over before leaning forward, pushing on Morty’s shoulders to loom over him on the bed. He can’t help but smirk at the vulnerability the kid is giving off; it’s something that attracted him from the very start.

Fucked up, yeah, but this is Rick Sanchez. 

“Quit, quit sweating about it, Morty,” he says, dipping his head to brush his lips against his neck. “We can… Keep it up but, this is as far as it goes, got it? No-No ‘head in the clouds’ bullshit, I better not catch you goo-goo eyeing me”, he says, a little more playful than serious this time.

Morty giggles, Rick’s stubble tickling him. He nods, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.  
“O-Okay, Rick”

The older man smiles into his skin, taking a quick nip, eliciting a squeak. “Good boy”, he purrs, lifting his head and shifting his weight.

“I-I-I thought you said no round two?”, the teen says, looking up at him with that stupid face that spells trouble. He told him to stop looking at him like that but, he’ll let it slide for once.

“Fuck what I said, M-Morty. I’m up and this, this morning wood isn’t gonna take care of itself”


End file.
